The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for producing rubber mixtures, and includes, as a master batcher, a ram kneader that operates in a batch-type process, and also includes a ram-less final mixer that is disposed below the ram kneader, also operates in a batch-type process, and has a greater volume capacity than does the ram kneader, with the final mixer having a mixing chamber that is provided with rotors; an essentially vertically disposed transfer channel is provided for the transfer of a master batch from the ram kneader to the mixing chamber of the final mixer.
Starting from the recognition that during the manufacture of rubber mixtures vapors are produced that escape from these mixtures and can produce a health or safety hazard, it has already been proposed to reduce the highly volatile constituents, and hence the tendency to evolve out gas and produce voids, by kneading the mixtures in a hot state on a calender or roller mechanism in order in this manner to provide the possibility for exhaustion. However, such an exhaustion is technically complicated and in most cases is also inadequate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody an apparatus of the aforementioned general type in such a way that with relatively little technical outlay, the aforementioned vapors and gases can be nearly completely removed.